cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
ঋতুপর্ণ ঘোষের সাক্ষাৎকার
তো এই গ্রেট সত্যজিৎ রায়ের একটা সাক্ষাৎকার অনুবাদ করব করব করেও করতে পারছিলাম না। কারণ, সেটা অনেক বড়। এরই মধ্যে ঋতুপর্ণ ঘোষের অনেকগুলো সিনেমা দেখা হয়ে গেল। বুঝলাম, কাউকে সত্যজিতের রায়ের উত্তরসূরি বলতে হলে এই ঋতুপর্ণকেই বলতে হবে। সত্যজিতের উত্তরসূরির পাশাপাশি তার আরেকটা বড় পরিচয় হচ্ছে, তিনি বাংলা চলচ্চিত্রের সাথে মাস্টার অফ সিনেমা ইংমার বারিমানের সিনেমার সফল সমন্বয় ঘটিয়েছেন। নেটে খুঁজতে খুঁজতে ঋতুপর্ণ ঘোষের একটা সাক্ষাৎকার পেয়ে গেলাম। আশার কথা হল, এটার দৈর্ঘ্য সত্যজিতের সাক্ষাৎকারের তুলনায় অনেক কম। আর ঋতুপর্ণ ঘোষের কথায় কলকাতার সংস্কৃতি এবং বাংলা চলচ্চিত্রের বেশ কিছু বিষয় উঠে এসেছে। তাই অনুবাদে হাত দিয়ে দিলাম। পাঠকদের স্মরণ করিয়ে দিচ্ছি, এটা ভাবানুবাদ। সাক্ষাৎকারের ভাবানুবাদ করা কতটুকু যুক্তিসঙ্গত জানি না। আমার কাছে এটাকেই সঠিক মনে হয়েছে। * সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণ করেছেন: AsiaSource এর Nermeen Shaikh * স্থান-কাল: ঋতুপর্ণের “চোখের বালি” ২০০৩ সালের Locarno International Film Festival এ Golden Leopard পুরস্কারের জন্য মনোনীত হয়। ২০০৫ সালের ৯ই এপ্রিল ৩য় বার্ষিক South Asia Human Rights Film Festival উপলক্ষ্যে এশিয়া সোসাইটি সিনেমাটি প্রদর্শনের আয়োজন করে। প্রদর্শন উপলক্ষ্যে ঋতুপর্ণ নিউ ইয়র্কে গিয়েছিলেন। সে সময়ই এই সাক্ষাৎকারটি গ্রহণ করা হয়। আপনি যে ধরণের সিনেমা করেন তার পেছনে কলকাতার সাংস্কৃতিক ও বুদ্ধিবৃত্তিক পরিবেশে আপনার বেড়ে ওঠার প্রভাব কতটুকু বলে মনে করেন? আমার চলচ্চিত্র জীবন শুধু নয় ব্যক্তি হিসেবে আমার বর্তমান অবস্থানের উপর কলকাতার বিশাল প্রভাব আছে। আমি কিন্তু এখানে প্রভাব হিসেবে কলকাতার নাম করছি, বাংলার নয়; আর এই দুয়ের মধ্যে সুস্পষ্ট পার্থক্য আছে। কলকাতার কথা আসলেই আমাদের মুখে দুটো নাম চলে আসে: রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর ও সত্যজিৎ রায়। কিন্তু বাংলা মানে কেবল রবীন্দ্রনাথ আর সত্যজিৎ না, আরও অনেক কিছু। বাংলা এমন এক প্রদেশ যা দেশভঙ্গের দ্বারা গভীরভাবে প্রভাবিত হয়েছে। ভারতের অন্যান্য প্রদেশের তুলনায় পশ্চিমবঙ্গ অনেক প্রগতিশীল, তাই সেখানে থাকতে পেরে আমি গর্বিত। দেশজুড়ে যে মৌলবাদের উত্থান ঘটেছে মুম্বাই তার দ্বারা আক্রান্ত হলেও কলকাতায় তার কোন প্রভাব পড়েনি। অনেক আগে কলকাতা ছিল ভারতের রাজধানী। এ কারণে প্রয়োজনীয় সব ধরণের অবকাঠামোই এখানে আছে। জ্ঞানের বিচরণ ক্ষেত্র হিসেবেও কলকাতার জুড়ি নেই। এখানে আছে: National Library যা এশিয়ার বৃহত্তম। আছে এশিয়াটিক সোসাইটি। এছাড়া প্রচুর বুদ্ধিবৃত্তিক সংস্থা আছে এখানে। আপনি যদি গুরুতর কোন বিষয়ে গবেষণা করতে চান এবং এর জন্য বুদ্ধিজীবীদের দৃষ্টি আকর্ষণের প্রয়জন পড়ে তাহলে আপনার জন্য কলকাতার চেয়ে ভাল কোন স্থান বাংলায় নেই। এর পাশাপাশি আবার কলকাতা বর্ধিষ্ণু শহর না। এটা খুব সাধারণ, এখানে আপনি সব ধরণের লোকের সাথেই মেশার সুযোগ পাবেন। একে আমলাতান্ত্রিক শহর বলা যায় না, আবার ক্লিনিক্যাল সিটিও বলা যায় না। এখানে থাকলে এক ধরণের উষ্ণতা ও স্পন্দন অনুভব করা যায়, অনেকটা নিউ ইয়র্কের মত। লন্ডনের কিছু জায়গাও আমাকে কলকাতার কথা স্মরণ করিয়ে দেয়। তবে এটা অবশ্যই ব্যস্ত শহর। রাস্তায় সব সময়ই পথচারীদের ভীড় লেগে আছে, একে অন্যের উপর আছড়ে পড়ছে, কেউ কেউ রাগান্বিত হয়ে ওভার-রিঅ্যাক্ট করে ফেলছে। এখানে সবাই একটু উত্তেজিত। কলকাতার মানুষেরা যখন সুখে থাকে তখনও উন্মাদের মত আচরণ করে আবার যখন রাগান্বিত থাকে তখনও উন্মাদের মত আচরণ করে। বাংলায় যা আছে তার সবই কলকাতায় দেখতে পাওয়া যায়, তবে সবকিছুই এখানে একটু পরিশোধিত এবং ফিল্টার করা। এজন্যই শহরটা এত মজাদার। বেড়ে ওঠার সময় কলকাতার সাংস্কৃতিক জীবনের সাথে আপনি নিজেকে কিভাবে এবং কতটা জড়িয়েছেন? আমি বেড়ে উঠেছি কলকাতার বামপন্থী সংস্কৃতির মাঝে। আর ভারতের বাকি অংশের নেতৃত্বের আসনে ছিল ডানপন্থীরা। আমার যখন বোঝার বয়স হয়েছে (৭০-এর দশকের মাঝামাঝি থেকে শেষ পর্যন্ত) তখন থেকেই দেখে আসছি, কলকাতা বামপন্থী শহর। আমি ৩০ বছর আগের কথা বলছি। সে সময় আমরা বেশী কিছু জানতাম না। এখন তো মানুষ সবকিছুর সাথে খুব দ্রুত পরিচিত হয়ে পড়ে, অল্প বয়সেই তার চোখে অনেক কিছু ধরা পড়ে। আমি যখন স্কুল শেষ করছি, তখন কলকাতায় মাত্র টেলিভিশন এসেছে। সুতরাং রাজনীতি নিয়ে যখন থেকে ভাবতে শুরু করেছি তখন থেকেই কলকাতায় বামপন্থীদের রাজত্ব। এখানে বাম রাজনীতি অনেক ফ্যাশনের মত। জটিলতাগুলো চিন্তা না করেই এখানকার মানুষ বামপন্থী হয়ে যায়। ভার্সিটিতে অর্থনীতি পড়ার সময় আমি কার্ল মার্ক্স পড়েছি এবং এ নিয়ে আমার একটা বিশেষ গবেষণাপত্রও তৈরী করতে হয়েছিল। তারপরও ঘুরেফিরে আবার সে কথায় আসতে হয়, কলকাতা অবশ্যই সত্যজিতের শহর। আমি যে ভার্সিটিতে পড়েছি সেখানে সাংস্কৃতিক কর্মকাণ্ডের কোন শেষ ছিল না। আমার দুঃখ হয়, কেন অর্থনীতি নিয়ে পড়েছিলাম। এটা আমার কোনই কাজে আসেনি। এর সাথে সংশ্লিষ্ট কোন পেশায়ও আমি যোগ দেইনি। এর চেয়ে তুলনামূলক সাহিত্য বা ইতিহাস বা এ ধরণের কিছু পড়লে অনেক ভাল হতো। তারপরও আজ যখন পেছন ফিরে তাকাই তখন সামগ্রিকভাবে আমার ভার্সিটি জীবন নিয়ে কোন দুঃখ হয় না। কারণ সে জীবনে অনেক কিছুর সাথে পরিচয় হয়েছিল। জাদবপুর বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ে আমি ৫ বছর কাটিয়েছি, এই বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়টা ছিল বিপ্লবী, সেখানে সবকিছুই ছিল সংস্কৃতি কেন্দ্রিক। এই ভার্সিটিতে থাকার সময় আমি প্রথম ঋত্বিক ঘটকের ছবি দেখেছি, সত্যজিতের ছবি দেখেছি। এখান থেকেই আমার চলচ্চিত্রপ্রেমের সূচনা। জাদবপুরের নিজস্ব চলচ্চিত্র ও মঞ্চ সোসাইটি আছে। আমার প্রথম হাবিব তানভীর দর্শনও সেখানে। অর্থাৎ বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ের সেই ৫ বছরে অনেক কিছু ঘটেছিল, সেই ঘটনাগুলোই আমার জীবন গড়ে দিয়েছিল। আমার বাবা ছিলেন প্রামান্য চিত্র নির্মাতা। মূলত তিনি ছিলেন চিত্রকর, পরে প্রামান্য চিত্র বানানো শুরু করেন। আমার মাও চিত্রকর ছিলেন। বাবা তার প্রথম প্রামান্য চিত্র করেছিলেন এক ভাস্করের ওপর যিনি আবার তার শিক্ষক ছিলেন। তখন আমার বয়স ১৪ বছর, বাবার সাথে শ্যুটিং এ যেতাম। তিনি ১৬মিমি হ্যান্ড-ক্র্যাক ক্যামেরা দিয়ে শ্যুটিং এর কাজ চালাতেন। ছবির এডিটিং হতো আমাদের বাসার ডাইনিং টেবিলে, সেদিন আমাদেরকে অন্য কোথাও খেতে হতো। বাবার সাথে বসে শট বাছাই করার কথা এখনও মনে পড়ে। এসবই সিনেমার জগৎটাকে আমার সামনে তুলে ধরে। ছোটবেলায়ই জানতাম, চলচ্চিত্র নির্মাতা হওয়ার জন্য কোন বিশেষ প্রশিক্ষণ লাগে না, বিশেষ কোন যোগ্যতাও লাগে না। ১৪ বছর বয়সেই সিনেমার অনেক কিছু জানতাম। রাশ প্রিন্ট কাকে বলে? সিনেমার সম্পাদনা কিভাবে হয়? ফাইনাল প্রিন্ট কি জিনিস? মিক্সিং কখন করতে হয়? সাউন্ডের লেয়ারগুলো কি কি? কিভাবে সেগুলো মিক্স করতে হয়, কতগুলো ট্র্যাক করা সম্ভব? টেকনিক্যাল সব বিষয় আমার জানা ছিল, কারণ আমাদের বাসায়ই এসব হতো। সিংক সাউন্ড কি? ফোলি সাউন্ড কি? নন-সিংক সাউন্ডই বা কি? এর সবকিছু আমি জানতাম। একসময় আমি চলচ্চিত্র নির্মাতা হওয়ার সিদ্ধান্ত নেই। কিন্তু বাবার প্রামান্য চিত্রের বদলে গল্প বলাকে বেছে নেই। প্রামান্য চিত্রটা আমার সাথে ঠিক যেতো না। অনেক সময় বাবাকে সাহায্য করেছি, স্ক্রিপ্ট নিয়ে একসাথে আলোচনা করেছি। এটা একটা পারিবারিক বিষয়ের মত ছিল। সবাই স্ক্রিপ্ট নিয়ে আলোচনা করতো। আমার মা চিত্রকর ছিলেন, যে ভাস্করের উপর প্রামান্য চিত্র হচ্ছে তাঁকে তিনি চিনতেন। তাই সবাই মিলে ভাল আলোচনা হতো। আমি কিছু পরামর্শ দিতাম, কিন্তু বাবা সেগুলো অধিকাংশ সময়ই গ্রহণ করতেন না। কারণ বাবা চাইতেন হার্ড-কোর ডকুমেন্টারি বানাতে। তার কথা ছিল, what has not happened has not happened. সত্যকে একটুও এদিক-ওদিক করতে চাইতেন না, সত্যের ব্যাঘাতও তিনি সহ্য করতেন না। পরে আমি বুঝেছিলাম, আমার পরামর্শগুলো সত্যকে ইন্টারাপ্ট করার মত, কিন্তু সেগুলো বাবা সত্যের বিকৃতি হিসেবে নিতেন। বাংলায় “book” এবং “film” এই দুটোর প্রতিশব্দই নাকি এক? আপনার অনেকগুলো সিনেমাও তো উপন্যাস আর ছোটগল্প থেকে করা। হ্যা, এটা ঠিক। দুটোর প্রতিশব্দই “বই”। কিন্তু আমার যদ্দুর মনে হয়, আমার সবগুলো ছবিই মৌলিক। এটা সত্য যে, রেইনকোট ও’হেনরি থেকে করা আর চোখের বালি তো সরাসরি রবীন্দ্রনাথের ছোটগল্প থেকে করা। কিন্তু যদি দেখে থাকেন তাহলে বুঝবেন, সেগুলোতে আমি অনেক পরিবর্তন এনেছি। রেইনকোট দেখলেই বুঝবেন যে এর সাথে ও’হেনরির “দ্য গিফ্ট অফ ম্যাজাই” এর খুব বেশী মিল নেই। ও’হেনরির গল্প ছিল তিন পৃষ্ঠার, আমার রেইনকোটের সাথে এর তেমন কোন মিল নেই। গল্পের কাহিনী ছিল এরকম: জিম ও ডেলা স্বামী-স্ত্রী। তারা ক্রিসমাস উপলক্ষ্য একে অপরের জন্য উপহার কিনে। ডেলা তার চুলের জন্য সবসময় tortoise-shell চিরুনী চাইতো, তার চুল ছিল অনেক লম্বা ও সুন্দর। জিম সবসময় তার ঘড়ির জন্য একটি সুন্দর চেইন চাইতো। জিম তার ঘড়ি বিক্রি করে চিরুনী কিনে বাসায় এসে দেখে, ডেলা তার চুল বিক্রি করে চেইন কিনে বসে আছে। আমার প্রথম ছবি একটা উপন্যাস থেকে করা। সেটা ছিল শিশুতোষ। আমার তৃতীয় ছবিও উপন্যাস থেকে করা যে উপন্যাসটা আবার সত্য কাহিনী অবলম্বনে লেখা হয়েছিল। মোট ১১টি ছবি করেছি। রেইনকোট ছিল ১০ম, আর এটা ১১তম। এখন অন্তরমহল ছবির কাজ চলছে। এর মধ্যে আমার মাত্র চারটি ছবি উপন্যাস বা গল্প থেকে করা। যদ্দুর জানি আপনার প্রায় সব ছবির পরিচালক ও চিত্রনাট্য লেখক আপনি নিজেই। এটা কি সত্যি? হ্যা, একইসাথে গল্পের লেখকও আমি। সব ছবিতেই আমি নিজে চিত্রনাট্য লিখি। সত্যজিৎ এমনটিই করেছেন, ঋত্বিক অধিকাংশ সময় করতেন, মৃণালও করেন। আমার মনে হয়, চিত্রনাট্যের ভাবগুলো আমার মধ্যে খুব স্বতঃস্ফূর্তভাবে আসে। অভিনয় করার জন্য যে ধরণের কথোপকথন দরকার সেগুলো খুব দ্রুত মাথায় এসে যায়। আর যখন চিত্রনাট্য লেখার সময়ই আসলে আমি মনে মনে সিনেমার পরিকল্পনা করে ফেলি, তাই সবকিছু খুব সহজ হয়ে যায়। আপনার অধিকাংশ সিনেমাই তো বাংলায়? হ্যা, আসলে রেইনকোট ছাড়া আমার বাকি সব সিনেমাই বাংলা। ১১টির মধ্যে ১০ টিই। রেইনকোট আমার একমাত্র হিন্দি ছবি। কেন? অন্য ভাষায় বেশী সিনেমা বানান না কেন? কারণ বাংলা আমার মাতৃভাষা এবং কলকাতা অতোটা কসমোপলিটান না। ভারতের শহরগুলোর মধ্যে সবচেয়ে কসমোপলিটান হল বোম্বে। বোম্বের লোকেরা হিন্দি বলতে পারে না, কারণ তাদের এক শহরে অনেকগুলো সম্প্রদায়ের মানুষ থাকে এবং পারষ্পরিক যোগাযোগের জন্য তারা খুব মিশ্র ধরণের একটি হিন্দিকে বেছে নিয়েছে। তাই বোম্বেতে মাতৃভাষার ধারণাটা পাকপোক্ত না। কিন্তু কলকাতায় বাংলার প্রভাব অনেক বেশী, মাতৃভাষা হিসেবে এর গুরুত্ব অনেক বেশী। এখানে বাংলা সিনেমা সবাই দেখে, এ শহরের সবগুলো লাইব্রেরিতে বাংলা সিনেমা পাওয়া যায়। এর থেকে আমরা আরও একটা বিষয় খুব ভালভাবে বুঝতে পারি: মাতৃভাষায় সিনেমা নির্মাণ করেও আন্তর্জাতিক পরিচালক হওয়া সম্ভব। তাছাড়া আমি বাংলায় খুব সাচ্ছ্যন্দ বোধ করি। নতুন প্রজন্মের অনেকেই তাদের মাতৃভাষার মূল হারিয়ে ফেলতে বসেছে। কিন্তু আমার অবস্থা সেরকম নয়, আমার বাংলার মূল খুব শক্ত। আমি বড়ও হয়েছি পারিবারিক পরিবেশে যেখানে সবার মধ্যে অন্তরঙ্গ সম্পর্ক ছিল। বর্ধিত পরিবারের মধ্যেই আমার বাস। আমার শৈশব খুব উষ্ণ ছিল, সেখানেই আমার মূল, সেখানেই বাংলার সাথে আমার সম্পর্ক। ভারতে প্যারালাল বা আর্ট সিনেমার যে ট্রেডিশন চলছে আপনি কি নিজেকে তার অংশ মনে করেন? এই বিষয়ে অনেক বিতর্ক আছে: প্যারালাল সিনেমা বলতে কি বোঝায়? আর্ট সিনেমাই বা কি? এক সময় মানুষ মনে করতো, এ ধরণের বিভাজন থাকা দরকার। সব সিনেমাই মানুষের মনোরঞ্জনের জন্য তৈরী করা হয় না। এটা সত্যি কথা। কিন্তু মনি কাউল ও কুমার সাহানিরা এসে এতই দুর্বোধ্য সিনেমা বানানো শুরু করলেন যে সেগুলো দেখার মত কোন দর্শকই আর রইল না। তখন নন-ন্যারেটিভ পদ্ধতি সিনেমায় আসতে শুরু করেছে। ভারতের গল্পভাণ্ডারের কোন শেষ নেই। এদেশের নিজস্ব গল্প, উপকথা, রূপকথা আছে। এর নিজস্ব ন্যারেটিভ ট্রেডিশন আছে। তাই হঠাৎ করে নন-ন্যারেটিভ পদ্ধতি কেউ গ্রহণ করেনি। তাই সেই নন-ন্যারেটিভ সিনেমাগুলোকে “আর্ট” সিনেমা হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করা হয়েছিল। আগে সবাই সে ধরণের সিনেমা দেখতে যেত। সত্যজিতের ছবি দেখতে কারোই কোন সমস্যা ছিল না। তারা মনে করতো, এগুলোকে “বুদ্ধিবৃত্তিক চলচ্চিত্র” (intellectual film) ডাকা যায়। যে সিনেমায় বুদ্ধিবৃত্তির (intellect) ব্যবহার আছে তাকেই বুদ্ধিবৃত্তিক সিনেমা বলা যেতে পারে। কলকাতায় কিন্তু আমরা কখনোই “আর্ট” বা “প্যারালাল” শব্দটি ব্যবহার করিনি। এ ধরণের সব সিনেমাকে আমরা ইন্টেলেকচুয়াল ছবি বলতাম, এটা কেবল বলার জন্য বলা নয়, সবাই সংজ্ঞা বুঝে তারপরই সেগুলোকে ইন্টেলেকচুয়াল সিনেমা ডাকতো। সুতরাং যে ছবি করতে গিয়ে আপনাকে বুদ্ধিবৃত্তির ব্যবহার করতে হবে, যেটা কেবল মনোরঞ্জনের জন্য নির্মীত হবে না সেটাকেই বুদ্ধিবৃত্তিক ছবির শ্রেণীতে ফেলে দেয়া যায়। তার মানে এই প্রেক্ষিতে আপনি নিজেকে ভারতের ইন্টেলেকচুয়াল চলচ্চিত্র ধারার অন্তর্ভুক্ত মনে করেন? হ্যাঁ। অনেক সমালোচক আপনার চোখের বালির সাথে সত্যজিৎ রায়ের চারুলতার (এটাও রবীন্দ্রনাথের গল্প থেকে করা) মিল দেখিয়েছেন। আপনি কি আপনার এই ছবিকে সত্যজিতের প্রতি ট্রিবিউট হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করতে চান? না, আমি তেমনটি বলব না। তবে কিছু অংশ অবশ্যই সত্যজিতের প্রতি ট্রিবিউট ছিল। সবাই চারুলতার থিয়েটার বাইনোকুলার আর দোলনায় দোল খাওয়া মনে রেখেছে এবং তার সাথে আমারটা মিলিয়েছে। কিন্তু চারুলতায় বাইনোকুলার একেবারে ভিন্ন কারণে ব্যবহার করা হয়েছিল। চারুলতায় বাইনোকুলার ব্যবহার করা হয়েছিল উন্মুক্ত বিশ্বের দিকে একটি জানালা হিসেবে, আর চোখের বালিতে ব্যবহার করা হয়েছে ইক্ষণকামের (voyeuristically) জন্য। সেই সময় এবং এই সময়ের মধ্যে বেশ কিছু জিনিস সাধারণ আছে। যেমন ফোর-পোস্টার বিছানা, সব বাংলা সিনেমাতেই এটা ব্যবহার করা হয়েছে। থিয়েটার বাইনোকুলার পরে এসেছে বলে খুব কম সিনেমাতে এর ব্যবহার আছে। কিন্তু আমি সেটা আবার ব্যবহার করেছি। আমি অবশ্যই এমন কেউ যে সত্যজিৎ ধারায় সিনেমা বানায়। কিন্তু এটাকে আমি অস্বীকার করার চেষ্টা করি না, বরং এতে আমি খুব খুশী; আমি মনে করি বাচ্চা-কাচ্চাদের দেখতে বাবা-মার মতোই হওয়া উচিত হাসি। আমি অবশ্যই সত্যজিতের উত্তরসূরি, তাঁর সিনেমার মধ্যেই আমরা বেড়ে উঠেছি। সত্যজিতের সাথে আমার পার্থক্যগুলো এরকম: প্রথমত, চোখের বালি রঙিন, চারুলতা রঙিন না। চারুলতার জন্য সত্যজিৎ কোন ধরণের রং বেছে নিতেন আমি জানি না। তবে চোখের বালিতে রং এর বিষয়টা খুব গুরুত্বপূর্ণ। the whole copperish tint with the red- এর ভূমিকা এখানে খুব বেশী। চারুলতায় কোন ধরণের রং ব্যবহার করা হতো তা আমরা জানি না। রবীন্দ্রনাথের একটি উপন্যাস থেকে সত্যজিৎ সিনেমা করেছেন যার নাম “ঘরে-বাইরে”। সিনেমা বা অ্যাসথেটিক পিস হিসেবে ঘরে-বাইরে একটি কমপ্লিট ডিজাস্টার। দেখা যায়, সমালোচকরা সব সময়ই চারুলতার সাথে তুলনা দেন, ঘরে-বাইরের কথা উল্লেখই করেন না। ঘরে-বাইরে উপন্যাসটি খুব গুরুত্বপূর্ণ, কিন্তু এ থেকে সত্যজিৎ যে সিনেমা বানিয়েছেন তা তার ভাল কাজগুলোর মধ্যে পড়ে না। আর চারুলতা আমার জীবনে দেখা সবচেয়ে ত্রুটিহীন সিনেমাগুলোর একটি। আবেগের দিক দিয়ে চারুলতায় যে নিয়ন্ত্রণ দেখানো হয়েছে তার কোন তুলনা হয় না। শুধু আবেগ না, যেকোন দিক দিয়েই এর নিয়ন্ত্রণটা অনন্যসাধারণ। এখানে বাঙালি সংস্কৃতির অ-হিন্দু অংশকে দেখানো হয়েছে। ব্রাহ্ম ধর্ম নামে একটি ধর্ম ছিল যাতে মূর্তিপূজা ছিল না। চারুলতার কনটেক্সট এবং সমসাময়িকতা এই ব্রাহ্ম যুগের। সে যুগে সব আলোকিত ব্যক্তিই ব্রাহ্ম ধর্ম গ্রহণ করেছিলেন, বুদ্ধিজীবী এবং সাধারণভাবে সব অজ্ঞেয়বাদীরাও এই ধর্মে যোগ দিয়েছিলেন। অপরদিকে চোখের বালির প্রেক্ষিত হল অভিজাত গোঁড়া হিন্দু পরিবার। এ ধরণের পরিবারের সব দোষত্রুটি আর একঘেয়ে জীবনাচার এতে ফুটে উঠেছে। যেমন, ব্রাহ্ম সমাজে বিধবাদের অবস্থা এত খারাপ ছিল না। কিন্তু গোঁড়া হিন্দুদের মধ্যে সেটা প্রকট ছিল। এটাকে আমি চারুলতার সাথে চোখের বালির আরেকটা পার্থক্য বলব। আপনার চোখের বালি শুরু হয়েছে রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের একটি উক্তি দিয়ে যেখানে তিনি উপন্যাসের শেষটা সম্পর্কে নিজের অসন্তোষ প্রকাশ করেছেন: “Ever since Chokher Bali was published, I have always regretted the ending. I ought to be censured for it” আপনি রবীন্দ্রনাথের এই উক্তিকে কিভাবে দেখেন, আর আপনার সিনেমায় কি কোনভাবে এই বিষয়টা নিয়ে আসার চেষ্টা করেছেন? হ্যাঁ, কারণ সিনেমার শেষটা উপন্যাস থেকে একেবারেই আলাদা। উপন্যাসে সমাপ্তিটা বেশ হাস্যকর: হঠাৎ করেই সবাই সুখী-সুখী হয়ে যায়, পরিবারটাকে খুব ভাল মনে হতে থাকে এবং তারা দুজনেই বিনোদিনীর পা ছুঁয়ে প্রণাম করে। দুই পুরুষ মহেন্দ্র ও বিহারী বলে, “ভাবী, আমাকে ক্ষমা করে দাও, আমার ভুল হয়েছে।” সেও তাদের ক্ষমা করে দেয়। এরপর সে বেনারসে গিয়ে তপস্বীর মত জীবনযাপন শুরু করে। সব সাধ-আহ্লাদ ত্যাগ করে, কারণ বিধবাদের সেভাবেই থাকা উচিত। দেখুন, এটা এক ধরণের serialized উপন্যাস। ঠাকুর শুরু করেছিলেন বিধবার নিষিদ্ধ আবেগ দিয়ে। এর কারণ হিসেবে পাঠকপ্রিয়তা বাড়ানোর কথা আসতে পারে, কারণ ঠাকুর নিজে সাময়িকীটি সম্পাদনা করছিলেন, তার পাঠকের প্রয়োজন ছিল। উপন্যাসটা অর্ধেকের মত লেখার পরই খানিকটা প্রকাশিত হয়ে পড়ে এবং সব ব্রাহ্মরা মিলে তাকে রীতিমত ভর্তসনা করতে শুরু করে। ঠাকুর নিজে হিন্দু ছিলেন না, ছিলেন ব্রাহ্ম যা নিয়ে আমি একটু আগেই বলেছি। তো ঠাকুর হিন্দুদের আবেগকে খুব বেশী নাড়াতে চাননি। এজন্যই বিনোদিনীকে সমাজের চিরন্তন নিয়মের কাছে আত্মসমর্পণ করান। কিন্তু মৃত্যুর দুই মাস আগে যখন হারাবার কিছুই ছিল না তখন তিনি আক্ষেপ করেছিলেন এই বলে যে, “আমি এটা কেন করেছিলাম? আমার পাঠকদেরও সন্তুষ্ট করতে পারিনি নিজেকেও সন্তুষ্ট করতে পারেনি, তাহলে কেন করেছিলাম?” এ নিয়ে একটা ভাল সমালোচনাও হয়েছিল: বিনোদিনীকে যদি শেষে আজীবন নির্বাসনেই পাঠাবেন তবে তাকে দিয়ে কেন নিষিদ্ধ কাজ করালেন, কেন তার মধ্যে এত কামনার জন্ম দিলেন? এই সমালোচনা রবীন্দ্রনাথকে গভীরভাবে স্পর্শ করেছিল। রবীন্দ্রনাথ হয়ত বিনোদিনীকে এমনই করতে চেয়েছিলেন: তার মধ্যে আরও জীবনীশক্তি দিতে চেয়েছিলেন, আরও কামনা ও জীবনের প্রতি আরও ভালবাসা ভরে দিতে চেয়েছিলেন। হয়ত তার জীবনের পুরো চাহিদাটাকে পরিতৃপ্ত করতে চেয়েছিলেন। মৃত্যুর মাত্র দুই মাস আগে ঠাকুর এটা প্রকাশ করেছেন। তিনি লিখেছিলেন: “I need to be seriously criticized for it, I deserve this criticism. I should be punished for it.” আজকেও উপন্যাস পড়লে বোঝা যায়, এই উপন্যাসের এমন সমাপ্তি হতে পারে না। অনেক পাঠক চেয়েছিলেন বিনোদিনীর সাথে বিহারীর বিয়ে হোক। আমি মনে করি, আজ থেকে ৩০ বছর আগে হলে বিনোদিনীর সাথে বিহারীর বিয়ের মাধ্যমে সমাপ্তি দেয়া যেতো। কারণ তখন বিধবা বিয়েকে উৎসাহিত করা হচ্ছিল, এ নিয়ে রীতিমত প্রচার চলছিল। সবাই তখন মনে করতো, আরেকটি বিয়ে হলে সে আবার জীবন শুরু করতে পারবে। কিন্তু আজকের অবস্থা ভিন্ন। এখন নারীর জীবন চালানোর জন্য কোন পুরুষের শেষ নাম, উপাধি বা কোন ধরণের সাহায্যের প্রয়োজন হয় না। বিনোদিনী আগে বিয়ে করেছে এবং বিয়ে তাকে কিছুই দেয়নি, এতে তার কোন সাহায্য হয়নি। একা থাকাটাই তাকে সবচেয়ে বেশী সাহায্য করেছে। তার অর্জন, তার শক্তি, তার হেঁয়ালিই তার সবচেয়ে বড় সহায়। সুতরাং তার পক্ষে একা থাকার শক্তি অর্জন করা সম্ভব। পরবর্তীতে চলে যাওয়ার সময় সে তার নিজের “দেশ” এর কথা লিখে। এখানে দেশ বলতে স্থায়ী ঠিকানা বোঝায় না, দেশ বলতে “স্থান” বা ডোমেইন বোঝানো হয়েছে। ভারতবর্ষের স্বাধীনতা আন্দোলন আর বিনোদিনীর জীবনের ঘটনাগুলো একসাথে ঘটছে, কিন্তু সেই স্বাধীনতা আন্দোলনে আবার নারীর কোন স্থান নেই। সুতরাং নারীর কোন নিজস্ব দেশ নেই, সে যেমন তার স্বামীর নাম বহন করে তেমনি স্বামীর দেশই তার দেশ, স্বামী যে দেশের সেও সেই দেশের। কিন্তু একজন নারীর নিজস্ব দেশ থাকতে পারে। নারীর কোন নির্দিষ্ট দেশ বা কোন নির্দিষ্ট পরিচয়ে আবদ্ধ হয়ে যাওয়া উচিত না। পুরুষ কখনও তার পরিচয় পরিবর্তন করতে পারে না, কিন্তু নারী পারে। একজন স্বাধীন নারীর জন্য আমি তাই একে “দেশ” হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করব। সিনেমার শেষে গিয়ে বিনোদিনী এই “দেশ” এর কথাই বলে। তার মানে আপনার সমাপ্তিটা মুক্তি এনে দিয়েছে, মুক্তির ভাব জাগ্রত করেছে? হ্যাঁ, আমি তাই ভেবেছিলাম। আমি অবশ্যই কোন সুনির্দিষ্ট সমাপ্তি দিতে চাইনি। ন্যারেটিভ দিক দিয়ে সবকিছুর সমাধান দিয়ে দেইনি। রেইনকোট আর চোখের বালি দুটো সিনেমার সঙ্গীতই চমৎকার। গুলজারকে দিয়ে গানের লিরিক লিখিয়েছেন। না, রেইনকোটের সব গানের লিরিক আমিই লিখেছি, শুধু বিয়ের দুটো গান বাদে। Mathura nagarpati kahay tum gokoli jao, Piya tora kaisa abhiman এবং Akele hum nadiya kinare- এই তিনটি গানের লিরিকই আমার নিজের। এই গানগুলো কিন্তু হিন্দি না, আমি হিন্দি জানি না। এগুলো মৈথিলী, যা একটা মিশ্র ভাষা। সংস্কৃত, খানিকটা হিন্দি এবং ব্রজভাষা মিলে মৈথিলী হয়েছে। সঙ্গীত ও কবিতার কোন ধারাটির সাথে আপনার পরিচয় হয়েছে? আমি অনেক কবিতা পড়েছি। অবশ্য, বাঙালিদের জন্য কবিতা পড়া একটা ফ্যাশনের মতো, সবাই পড়ে। সেখানে কবিতা পড়া শুরু হয় Lorca দিয়ে, এরপর আসে বামপন্থী কবিদের কবিতা। অ্যালেন গিন্সবার্গের নাম করতে হয়। তিনি কলকাতায় ছিলেন, ইংরেজিতে লিখলেও তার কবিতা দিয়ে অনেকে প্রভাবিত হয়। তারপর অবশ্যই ইলিয়াডের নাম করতে হয়। বাংলা ভাষায়ও আমাদের অনেক প্রখ্যাত কবি আছেন, তাদের কারও কবিতাই বাদ যায় না। মাও সেতুং এর কবিতাও সবাই পছন্দ করে। সুতরাং কলকাতায় কাব্য রুচির কোন নির্দিষ্ট ধারা নেই, মিশ্র। সঙ্গীতের কথা বললে প্রথমেই আসবে পশ্চিমা ধ্রুপদী সঙ্গীতের কথা। কারণ ব্রিটিশ রাজত্বের প্রথম রাজধানী হওয়ার সুবাদে কলকাতায় সঙ্গীতের এই ধারাটি খুব প্রভাব বিস্তার করেছে। কলকাতার পুরাতন অভিজাত এলাকায় গেলে আপনি long-playing রেকর্ড, high-brow সঙ্গীত শুনতে পাবেন। এটাই সেখানকার ট্রেডিশন। বিখ্যাত পশ্চিমা ধারার সঙ্গীতজ্ঞরা সবাই কলকাতার, প্রথম দিককার চেলো ও বেহালা বাদকরা সবাই কলকাতার। কলকাতা থেকেই ধীরে ধীরে তা বোম্বেতে গেছে। রবীন্দ্রনাথ নিজেও পশ্চিমা সঙ্গীতের ট্রেডিশনে বড় হয়েছেন, পরবর্তীতে এই সঙ্গীতকেই নিজের স্বতন্ত্র ট্রেডিশনে রূপান্তরিত করেছেন। তার গানের গভীরে গেলে পশ্চিমা ধ্রুপদী সঙ্গীতের অনেক উপাদান পাওয়া যায়। চোখের বালির সব গানই রবীন্দ্রনাথ থেকে নেয়া হয়েছে; এগুলো প্রকৃতপক্ষে রবীন্দ্রনাথের ইন্টারল্যড। চোখের বালিতেই সেই ধারার সঙ্গীতের বিশালত্ব বোঝা যায়, এর কথা ও গভীরতা স্পষ্ট হয়ে পড়ে, আর গভীরে গেলে পশ্চিমা ধ্রুপদী সঙ্গীতের প্রভাবটাও ধরা পড়ে। আর আমি মনে করি, চোখের বালির ধ্রুপদী মান তার সঙ্গীতের কারণেই প্রকট হয়ে উঠেছে। যারা রবীন্দ্রনাথ পড়েননি তারা এই বিষয়টা ধরতে পারেন না: তিনি চোখের বালির এই চারটি চরিত্র নিয়েই একটা অপেরা লিখেছিলেন যা প্রায় একই রকম। এই অপেরাই সিনেমাটির মিউজিক্যাল টেক্সট গঠন করেছে। যেমন টাইটেল মিউজিকটা হুবহু সেই অপেরা থেকে নেয়া হয়েছে। এতে চারটি নারী-পুরুষ প্রায় উচ্চমার্গীয় একদল সঙ্গীতজ্ঞের সাথে মিলে এক ভালবাসার খেলায় মেতে উঠেছে, অনেকটা Midsummer Night’s Dream এর মত। কিংবা ওরাকলের মত, গ্রিক কোরাসের মত, যেখানে সবাই আবেগকে গানে রূপান্তরিত করছে এবং এর মাধ্যমেই নিজেদের কাজগুলো সচক্ষে দেখতে পাচ্ছে। এই গ্রিক ট্রেডিশনে কিন্তু চরিত্রগুলো মঞ্চে এসে প্রথমেই পুরো কাহিনীটা বলে দেয়, এরপর কি কি ঘটবে তাও বলে দেয়। চোখের বালিতে আসলে আমি সঙ্গীতের সর্বোচ্চ ব্যবহার করেছি, কারণ এতে তার প্রয়োজন ছিল। আমার অন্য ছবিগুলোতে কিন্তু সঙ্গীতের এত ব্যবহার নেই। যেমন রেইনকোটে ভারতের স্বদেশী খেদসূচক সঙ্গীত ব্যবহার করা হয়েছে। সেই ছবি করতে গিয়ে আমরা ইচ্ছে করেই তেমন গান বেছে নিয়েছি, কারণ তার গল্প ছিল সাধারণ এবং সঙ্গীতেও তার প্রতিফলন থাকা উচিত ছিল। আপনি রায় এবং ঘটকের কথা বলেছেন। কিন্তু আর কোন কোন চলচ্চিত্র নির্মাতা দ্বারা আপনি প্রভাবিত হয়েছেন? নিঃসন্দেহে বারিমান (Ingmar Bergman)। এরপরেই আসবে কিয়েশলফস্কি। Bille August (Pelle the Conqueror, The Best Intentions), তার ছবি আমার খুবই ভাল লাগে। কোয়েন্টিন ট্যারান্টিনো, আমি তার মত সিনেমা বানাতে চাই না, কিন্তু সে আমাকে মুগ্ধ করে। গডফাদারকে সর্বকালের অন্যতম সেরা সিনেমা মনে করি। আব্বাস কিয়ারোস্তামি, আমি কিয়ারোস্তামির পরেই জাফর পানাহি ও মোহসেন মাখমালবফের সিনেমা পছন্দ করি। অনেক সময় ওং কার-ওয়াই ও পেদ্রো আলমোদোবার আমার ফেভারিট হয়ে উঠে, তাদের ছবি অনেক সময়ই আমাকে মন্ত্রমুগ্ধ করে দেয়। বিশ্ব চলচ্চিত্রের আরেকটি সেরা ছবির নাম “লাইক ওয়াটার ফর চকোলেট”, আলফোনসো আরাউ এর। কিন্তু আরাউ এর পর আর কোন উল্লেখযোগ্য সিনেমা করেননি। এখন কি নিয়ে কাজ করছেন? অনেক কিছু নিয়েই। কিন্তু আমি বিশেষ করে মহাভারত নিয়ে কিছু করার চেষ্টা করছি। আর আমি মনে করি এখনই এ নিয়ে করা প্রয়োজন, কারণ অনেক সময়ই একে ধর্মীয় গ্রন্থ হিসেবে ব্যাখ্যা করা হচ্ছে যা সত্যি নয়। এটা মহাকাব্য। এর দিকেই আমার ঝোঁক সবচেয়ে বেশী। বিষয়শ্রেণী:ঋতুপর্ণ ঘোষ বিষয়শ্রেণী:সাক্ষাৎকার